Combat Alchemy
Combat Alchemy Combat alchemy covers the production, handling, and use of a specific chemical based weapon or tool in a combat environment, Each one requires training to perfect the production process and to use it most effectively in combat Solar Vial A solar vial is a small glass sphere that when shattered unleashes a blinding explosion searing the eyes of all affected The vial is thrown at a target location; anyone within 6 hexes of the location must make a Reflex save or be blinded for 1D4 rounds. Boom Tube A boom tube is a small metal cylinder than when thrown produces an earsplitting crack deafening your targets The vial is thrown at a target location; anyone within 6 hexes of the location must make a Reflex save or be deafened for 1D4 rounds. Tear Fumes A small spinning ceramic sphere that jets caustic stinging fumes into the air The vial is thrown at a target location; anyone within 6 hexes of the location must make a Body save or be Sickened and have their vision range reduced to 6 for 1D4 rounds. Traumatic Clotter A traumatic clotter is a small vial designed to be deployed as a spray or haze, when exposed to blood the chemical reacts becoming intensely hot and acid for a few moments sealing any bleeding wounds A traumatic clotter removes all bleeding dice but deals 6 damage per dice removed. Smelling Salts Smelling salts are very aromatic and are deployed in a brief cloud of particles Removes Stun, Confusion and sickened effects, Deals 2 sanity damage per effect removed. Delerium Cloud A delirium cloud is made from powdered hallucinogenic mushrooms and is thrown at a targets feet causing a puff of particles The Pouch is thrown at a target location; anyone within 6 hexes of the location must make a Reflex save or be confused for 1D4 rounds. Pheonix Down A phoenix down is a glistening shining powder that dances in the air, it is kept in a small metal sphere that bounces dispensing the powder. The sphere is thrown at a target location, anyone within 2 hexes of the location who is at 0 hp or less is restored to 1HP and awakened, if the target has more ranks in HP than you have in phoenix down they take 1D6 Constitution damage. Invigorating Vapours These vapours come from concentrated chemicals stord in small glass vials, when the target smell them they experience a brief boost to ability and perception at the cost of mental strain The Vial is thrown at a target location, The target gains +2 to movement, threat range and critical multiplier for 2 rounds, When the effect expires if their HP skill is higher than your Vapours skill they suffer 1D6 sanity damage, otherwise they suffer 1 sanity damage. Caltrops A caltrop is a small metal spike lattice designed to drive a metal spike into the foot of anyone running through the affected hexes This thrown cloth bag scatters caltrops over an area slowing anyone who walks through it, Anyone passing through the affected spaces must make a reflex save with DC equal to 10 + skill or have their movement speed reduced by 4 until a surgery check with the same DC is made to remove the caltrops. Caltrops do not affect a target already in a space, they must move into it. Purging Agent A purging agent is a frothing goo that invigorates and heals the body removing any constitution damage but causing great physical damage. The purging agent removes all constitution damage and deals 1D12+5 points of physical damage per point of constitution damage suffered. Thermite Bomb A Thermite bomb is an explosive burning bomb capable of damaging and weakening armour A thermite bomb deals 1 DR damage per 4 ranks in Thermite Bomb, It also deals 1 earth damage per rank in Thermite Bomb. Shrapnel Bomb A Shrapnel bomb is a small ceramic metal banded bomb designed to throw small metal shards as high velocity A Shrapnel bomb when thrown deals 1D4 + 1 physical damage per rank in Shrapnel Bomb. This effect hits every target (allied or otherwise) in the area of effect. Category:Alchemy Category:Equipment Category:Skills Category:Combat